The Opposites That Were Similar (Stupid title, I know, but it's YAOI)
by animestoriesandstuff
Summary: First story ever! It is a romance story between two boys (Yaoi) and yes it may get sexual as it advances through the chapters, I don't like naming chapters so expect blank chapters or "Chapter 1" etc.
1. Chapter 1

The morning had begun as the birds had began to chirp and at that sound of nature I woke but did not move as I was still tired from last night. As I stirred when I first awoke I felt his body against mine still and his arms still tight around me, his warm breath against my neck made me turn warm in my cheeks as I knew he was still there, as I thought of him as my angel, one I could not live with being without. I turned my head to look at him and as I expected, his soft skinned, charming face was still there, with his luscious lips and enchanting eyes that I could not yet see, I felt the warmth only increase in my cheeks as I stared further.

I hadn't noticed with my movements he was beginning to stir and wake and as soon as I knew it, his crimson eyes looked into mine, and his face soon formed a smile as we gazed into each other eyes. His grip tightened and I was pulled closer as I was greeted with a warm "Morning" as he pecked me on my neck. I blushed and couldn't respond with words as I heard his soothing voice greet me, so instead I turned and placed my lips upon his. The kiss seemed to last forever and we stopped as we both became breathless from how long it was and parted the kiss and as we did, I was finally fully awake and returned to him "Good Morning" as a grin formed on my face.

We set our eyes upon a gaze at each other again but I was surprised when he had started moving and as soon as I knew it, he was on top of me looking down into my eyes.

(A/N This is my first story I have written about anything so it may be bad, I don't know, but anyways hope you enjoy :)! Review and favorite it if you liked it as there will be more to come, also sorry that it so short but I had already written two chapters when I noticed it was)


	2. Chapter 2

As he gazed into my eyes, I was wondering what was going on behind those crimson orbs but my thoughts were interrupted as he said still on top of me with a grin starting to show on his face "Did you enjoy last night?" And as he asked me he leaned down and placed his lips on my neck kissing it and any where else he could gets his lips on.

I let out a gasp of air as I moaned at his actions "S-stop it" I uttered as I knew what he was proposing "Not so soon" and pushed him away gently."Okay, I'm guessing it still hurts a little" My cheeks turn pink at his words and punch him playfully in the chest "Shut up! But yeah.. it does"

"Hey!" he asserted and placed his arms around my wrists and entrapped them on the bed, he leaned down as he placed his silk lips upon mine entrancing me for a moment before he pulled away and exerts his dominance saying "You know I only like to play rough..".

Shocked and aroused at his supreme position on me but still didn't want to do 'this' so early, I nervously responded "C-can we 'play' later then..?". I saw these words pass by Aaron only for him to notice these after he gave me a devilish stare as if he was planning something.

"A-Aaron? What are you thinking?" I asked with concern in my voice my eyes caught with his as he spoke "Let's have a 'little fun' first" A grin still growing on his face but I was still in retaliation at his offer "Can we have some breakfast first?" but I was only met with glowing crimson eyes and "That's what I had in mind"

I didn't want to go against Aaron no more since he has a temper so I simply obliged and told him "Just for a while, okay" And he noticed my words but didn't reply and all I felt was his body moving down until he was at my hips. I looked down but all I saw was his burgundy tinted ebony hair and I felt his smooth hands tug at my boxers whilst his silk lips encased the tip and tongue pressed against the sensitive portion of it.

I gasped at the sensation and let out an extensive moan as he started to place it deeper inside his mouth. I tried to speak but the feeling was overwhelming making me breathless and as he picked up the pace I grasped the sheets hoping it would calm me. I tried to tell him that I was ready to release but I only managed "A-Aaron.. I'm gonna..!" He knew what I was trying to tell him but it only made him faster and without a second more, he stopped and so did I as I let my final gasp as I calmed, letting go off the sheets.

He raised his head with a smirk as he swallowed with pleasure whilst wiping what was left off his chin and uttered "Now how about we get you some breakfast?" I raised my head along with a smile as I tried to catch my breath "O-okay".

(A/N Longer then the first chapter at least but I don't know if it's better, that's up to you to decide. Hope you enjoyed, review and favorite if you liked it :) )


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N I'm sooo sorry for the people that read my stories, I got caught up in some other stuff and didn't really feel in a writing mood, again I'm so sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy... sorry..)

As I laid there catching my breath, Aaron dismounted me and rose off the bed and started to get ready for the day we had planned ahead. I got up also and as I did, he shot me look and began to giggle a bit "You may want to pull up your boxers.. and change them", I looked down at myself and saw that I had been too caught up in the moment to notice my now flaccid cock hanging there over my briefs, with spots of cum dotting my pelvis. I stared back at him with an embarrassed look because of the state I was still so I pulled up my boxers and walked over to my dresser grabbing another pair and strutted off into the bathroom cleaning and changing myself into a more presentable image. I stepped out of the bathroom only to see an empty room so I presumed Aaron had gone to make breakfast and started to get changed myself.

As I into changed my creamed coloured, top tinged blue, sweater and charcoal hued skinny jeans I could smell what seemed like pancakes with a blueberry aroma and was amazed at the effort he was putting into just breakfast but the smell was soon covered by a musky odour followed by a loud smash. At the startling noise I rushed down out of the room and down the stairs, nearly slipping on the way and as I got to the frame of the kitchen door I stood and saw a rage infused Aaron with a half-broken plate in his hand which had an oozing cut.

It was clear he was unaware of my presence in his current state and I only knew one way to calm him down, so I walked gently behind him close enough so I could wrap my arms around his waist and stood up on my tiptoes so I could plant a kiss on his cheek then I leaned my head on his back hoping it would calm him down. At my actions, I could already hear his breath starting to steady and his pounding heart slow. "Aaron.. baby.. what happened?" I said mildly waiting for a response, and to a relief he replied "I... I.. burnt your breakfast"

I shuffled around so I was in front of him and glared up into his eyes "That doesn't matter right now.. let's go and take of your hand" I took his hand gently, taking the plate from his hand placing it on the table and sat him on one of the chairs and looked through the drawers for some bandages. Whilst searching for some I turned to him and said with concern "Why did you do that? It's only some pancakes"

He sat there applying pressure to his wound with a kitchen towel and uttered to me "I just got mad because well.. I wanted this day to be perfect for you, I wanted it to be a nice, calming day but I messed it up..."

His touching words had me stunned for a second, until I came to my senses when I felt his arms wrap around me and a whisper in my ear "I'm sorry", followed by a tickle on my cheek as he brushed his lips against me leaving me silent in response.A joyful tear ran formed in my eye as he expressed his caring emotions and I turned to face him once again to break the silence with "You don't have to be sorry because you didn't do anything wrong... it also doesn't matter because well.. I love you" and with that I placed my lips upon his.

The kiss ended when my thoughts swirling around about him in my head reminded me about the cut on his hand thus I parted it and moved with him back towards the chair and sitting him down with me kneeling by his side. "Let's take care of your hand before we do anything else" I said before continuing to apply the bandages to his cut.

"Lyric, I'm sorry.. again" I heard to my surprise.

Confused at Aarons words I simply spoke "What for?" and looked up into his eyes.

"For being such a burden.." I heard how disappointed Aaron was with hiself and was concerned. I knew why he believed such a fallacy but this made me realise how imperfect he thought he was, he was precious to me, and all his flaws were overlooked by my love for him.

I cupped his chin so ours eyes were locked and told him "Aaron.. just because you get angry time to time doesn't mean you're a burden, it just means there's more of you to love. You may think it's annoying for me but trust me, it isn't, I still love you, always have and nothing will ever change that. Also, you're cute when you're angry" I concluded with a slight smile on my face as I finished applying his bandages. He snickered and said whilst placing his hand upon my cheek, his thumb rubbing it "You know I hate it when you call me cute"

My own mind calmed as I knew he had finally relaxed but he spoke once again saying "Lyric, again, I'm sorry"

"Just stop apologising! Please, I accepted it ages ago, you don't have to be sorry ever again!" My words sincere but playful as I tried to relieve him of worrying further.

"I'm sor-" his words interrupted as I gave him a stern look and he grew silent so he instead pulled me forward onto his lap, laying his lips upon mine kissing me deeply before pulling away and leering into my eyes, saying to me with a smirk "I'm sorry" and I shook my head at him in a joking manner and leaned back to continue the kiss.


End file.
